Devil May Cry Vergils Return
by Radathir
Summary: Vergil has returned from Mundus' realm, he is looking for revenge, maybe he will find something else, a few memories picked up ? and what of his romantic escapades ? does he have a son ? M Romance, Violence ALSO: Chance to feature you or a character of yours in this story! just email me in Fanfiction your character and I'll put them in a semi-important role! Just give desc!
1. Chapter 1

Devil May Cry

Vergil's Hour...

It was a cold summers eve; raining; and damp, Vergil's long royal blue coat, flailed in the wind. His hair, unstuck from its usual fashion, as the rain pattered down upon his ivory hair. Gripping the mud, around him, he had just escaped from the underworld, Mundus' dead, he knew not how or why, but he had some searching to do, first thing was first, was to regain his demonic powers, re-awaken his demonic blood. he knew not how long he had been unconscious but he looked over Tenement City, its skyline small, its buildings old, fashioned and colonial. it was a centre for paranormal activity, and was swarming with Demon Slayers, Vergil found this the perfect opportunity to see If his brother would be around, gather supplies and money, to make his way to wherever he found Dante to be working.

The sun was beginning to set; the night skies tendrils of darkness encroaching towards the sun. Pulling it down into the sea over Tenement City, and Virgil saw how the night life of the city; was full of demons, he standing on the rooftops of a block of flats, looking down on a gang, all possessed by demons. he hadn't had his sword Yamato, but he still possessed his superhuman powers. He leaped down from the roof, and smashed into the park ground, the shockwave knocking up all the dirt, into the gangs face, they all looked at Vergil, thinking they had control, but the red eyes, and the puppet strings were revealed, Vergil engaged in combat with them, first he grabbed the closest man to him, punching him in the throat. Then taking his gun, and shooting another two, the remaining 5, started opening fire upon him, to which he threw the body he held away from him, and just absorbed all the bullets. Each one doing little harm to him, he used his magic to create a summoned sword to wield, and cut 3 up, as the last two the leaders put up a greater fight, a flurry of kicks between the group were landing upon each other. Vergil in the middle, not breaking a sweat, his form impeccable he had positioned himself so when he dodged the two assailants left were kicking each other, he seized the moment. Grabbed one tearing his throat out, and the other breaking their spine with a well placed axe kick to the back.

The blood littered the floor, but he then saw the demonic presences possessing them, fade out of their body, and shades appeared, they took up scythes and Vergil had no weapon capable of facing them, except his summoned blades which were hard to summon in his current state, overwhelmed by the swirl of misty foggy black reapers encircling him, with the scythes ready to strike, he was hit, by all their scythes locked by them, his blood pouring out from between the gaps, but he was a son of Sparda, and he would not die.

"Pathetic..." Vergil announced, and within a blink of an eye, he projected the scythes away from him, with his great strength, and he spun round, spinning the shades weapons against each other, all cutting them to shreds.

Vergil took a moment to gain his composure and it was done, he had slain his first set of demons since his imprisonment of Mundus, he decided to pocket the money off the gangsters bodies. He then walked around the city, looking for somewhere to stay, he walked for hours in the rain, the rain now beating down, it was lucky cause it had removed all the blood from his coat and hair, he came across a quaint motel, it wasn't dirty, but it wasn't exactly furnished, It was run by old people, and as he waltzed in, with his usual swagger. The old people were intimidated by his presence, but Vergil saw no reason to intimidate them.

"Please" he said politely "I need somewhere to stay, and I don't have much" he said to the old woman sitting at the dark mahogany and dustless desk, but it looked ancient, and as she put her hands sifting through her old record book she said...

"We have a spare room at the end; It's yours for $20 a night?"

"I only have 50, can you cut me a deal?"

"Well ok... but I need your name first to put in the book?" she asked, Vergil lapsed trying to think up a reasonable name, to which he slowly replied.

"Mark Richborough" he replied too slowly, and gained a little suspicion from the old lady, but from the look of Vergil she took pity; he was soaked, and looked like a drowned rat.

"Well welcome to the Hillside Motel Mark, I hope you enjoy your stay, you might want to grab some clean towels before you head through, and you look soaked"...

The next day, 'Mark' went out into the Urban Jungle, thirsty for more, he needed a new weapon, so he went searching for weapon shops, he came across a mysterious shop, in the ownership of a man named Ryan, a British man, who had many swords. He appeared to look like a devil slayer, he had some unusual aura, and as he rested his hands over the wooden desk, of the posh Victorian styled shop, with the large windows gaping light inside. Vergil asked for a weapon with sure confidence, he could intimidate a low price out of him.

Vergil observed this man's weapons, he had a lot of broadswords, and claymores, Vergil looked around and browsed for a while, and he saw something perfect, it was just teeming with demonic energies that Vergil could control. It was locked in a glass box with fancy hieroglyphs down the side.

"I want that one" Vergil stated.

"Ahh, the old Katana, they say it was held by a great Samurai who slain many demons. He was a member of the Hojo. If you can look after that thing, it's yours for free, most people are scared of it, they say it has a mind of its own, and they always bring it back.

Vergil observed the beautiful katana, its hilt black bamboo, made in a shelley pearly lustre, which looked exquisite, it was trimmed with silver, and had symbols, the most notable the gold 3 triangles put in the same formation as the "Triforce" , 3 triangles spaced to make a triangle gap in the middle.

The symbol of the Hojo, just after the handle, Vergil observed the blade, it was crafted from a dark metal. chrome and dark, looked strong, and it had a vein of carnelian running along the blade, a stripe, it seemed a nye on impossible task to craft.

"I can really have this for free?" he asked "What's the catch?"

"No catch, I just can't keep it, one day it will fall into the hands of a great man, and I don't want to be killed by him thank you very much, I have a wife and kids to look after now, my hunting days are over, that blade is too much trouble"

As Vergil eagerly eyed the blade resting it on the wooden desk, observing it in the light, reflecting off the exquisite katana about 5 ft in length, it was pretty lengthy, almost two handed, and he noticed the obsidian vein had changed to the colour blue, and so had the hilt and sheath.

"It takes on your personality already; let's hope you're a nice man!" Ryan said, before disappearing.

Vergil left the shop confused, and looked on the gothic and Victorian architecture of the area, his fastened it under his royal blue, and fancy coat, and walked amongst the pedestrians, wondering in confusion. Why the free sword ? Why did I arrive here from the demon realm? Where is Dante?

All these questions left unasked...


	2. Chapter 2 Those Memories

Chapter 2 "Those Memories"

As Vergil paced down the cobbled streets, observing the passers by. He saw a red head woman, which instantly cast Vergil's memory, back to an escapade with a witch. A witch named.. Nevan.

"Damn that women" he said to himself the red headed woman looking shocked at him as he looked at her as he said it, but also confused.

"She Is the reason I lost to Dante, If I could just control my inhibitions, I could of gtt stronger!" he thought in his head, anger building up, "And it was all to save my love's life, If I had taken my fathers power..." Vergil stopped, and looked at the Lady aroused by her appearance.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry! forgive me you just remind me of an old friend" he said apologetic, hiding his attraction to her. "Why you curse me so fate?" he thought to himself.

"Its ok" she smiled observing him with attraction in return.

"Have a good day ma'am!" He smiled, and walked away managing to gain control over his inhibitions.

But his mind casting back to the nitty gritty with Nevan.

"Ohhh my aren't you sweet Vergil" she said her blood red lips tracing his neck.

"Nevan, stop this!" He said trying to gain dominance, Nevan with her twisted laugh, the sound of electric carried in her tongue.

He lay back and thought of his lover, as Nevan pushed herself on top of him, stroking his chest as he remembered their night of amorous activities.

Vergil felt disgusted with himself, but there was some attraction to Nevan, she had a voluptuous form, which Vergil could not ignore. Her chest, her evil smile; her hair crimson; her red eyes. Nevan reminded him of his dead lover, her auburn hair, her smooth tanned skin, tied in a ponytail usually, but the way it dropped on her hair when it was untied, and her naughty smile. Vergil wiped a tear from his eye mainly of disgust, and carried on walking. His memories and dreams fading away in his mind turning to fog over his eyes, veiling reality making it seem all unreal what he had experienced. His lover Hera ,His loss to his brother at Tenem-ni-guru, his imprisonment in the demon world, his recent escape, all confusing.

As Vergil walked down this street, he realized Tenement city, reeked of a stench of demonic involvement. He looked at the police and the rich people, 70% of them their aura's corrupted and twisted, Vergil put his hands in his coats pockets, and kept his head down, he didn't really wan't to kill anyone he didn't have to, He did have emotions, but he was willing to do evil things for the greater good, maybe to an extreme, which ended up his brother stopping him, Vergil only ever wanted to save those he loved. that is what he told himself whether it was true or not, well that's swings and roundabouts.

Vergil, suddenly was being observed by the police, they were interested in Vergil, they had saw he was concealing something. They walked over to him, and he knew these ones were working for demons. I had a theory why He was brought here, when he left that demon gate, it was a connection to a demon run town. The whole concept made him shudder but he carried on walking trying not to get any of the innocent civilians near bye killed. But it was too late, before he knew it the police had started opening fire shouting!

"He's carrying a weapon stop!"

Vergil instantly jumped into the sky and towards a car to take cover, his coat brushed off to the left as he grabbed his new Katana, he drew it. The police officers continued to fire, but the Vergil slashed the car infront of him in half, dashing between its corpse and jumping and making an air pirouette and slicing two of the officers in half, the separated parts of their bodies, gushing blood and trimmed with blue flames that had come from the mysterious Katana, he felt the presence of a spirit, feeding of the demons souls, he saw the azure fire engulf the demonic bodies, as every molecule of them had been torn apart and turned into a wisp like energy that the blade had fed on. The 3rd demon looked on Vergil with fear, and Vergil sensed his inter-dimensional cry, like a banshee, calling for more demons, they all started rising up through the ground, melting through like apparitions, their eyes red and the police officer left, who was admittedly tubby, and obese, revealed its true skin, it tore it off, the blood flying, leaving a putrid mess of a fat demon, covered in disease and bile, it made Vergil feel sick, the rest of the demons, Also putrid skinned and bile yellow skinned. Vergil knew the big one as Putrescat Magnus, the Great Putrid, a demon he had passed for a short time in the Demon world, he was only a lesser demon, not able to throw his fat lard ass weight around, Vergil looked in the reflection of his Katana, assigning the demons a location in his head. They would know his unique mind, in a split second he had already thought of a form to deal with all the demons, and as 3 of them jumped at him, he ducked to the right of the police car, and slid. He then combat rolled got up, and preformed a suplex on one of the demons, doing a back flip he then turned to 2 others, slicing twice the same fiery blue splendor emitting itself from the Katana Vergil held, Suddenly Putrescat Magnus threw a great punch to Vergils gut, lots of little coach roaches coming off his fist crawling onto Vergil.

Vergil squirmed wiping them all off, he cried, for his demonic powers. They did not show up, but instead a blue flaming wolf did, with a strange extruding bone structure much like demons or how Vergil looked in his Nelo Angelo form. It dived through the horde of zombie like demon spawn, an explosion of blue swirling fire ensued, killing all but Putrescat Magnus, Vergil attempted to slice at the demon from afar, hoping this blade had the same powers as Yamato's dimensional slices, but it did not, Putrescat got away, he was fast for such a fat bugger he thought to himself.

Vergil noticed that the street had gone completely quiet, he obviously had not noticed the ruckus of civilians around him, as his killer instincts, his mind not far of insane, no empathy murderer, due to the loss of his beloved Hera. Had honed itself on his target, and he had killed many demons, this sword was a great help to him, but he knew it was no coincidence he had been given it, as when Vergil looked back for the old sword shop, it was not in its original location, the mysterious Ryan had disappeared.

But Vergil saw the redhead lady, that had walked past, she was hiding behind the pillar of a Roman-Victorian hall, he called out to her.

"Ma'am are you ok?"

"Yes thank you... wha. whhaa.. what the hell was that?"

"Demon's ma'am"

"Your serious right ? oh god... I should of listened to my mum about church"

"God, wouldn't want you to die from demons whether you went to church or not ma'am, that's why he made me"

"You certainly are an unusual man, whats your name?" she inquired as Vergil put out his hand to pick her up.

"Ma'am I am a little discerned most people, well break down when seeing demons"

"I already had my little breakdown when you weren't looking Mr...?" still inquiring his name.

"Vergil" wondering why he said his actual name, thinking "Shit" what if she works for the demons? but for now he trusted her.

"What kind of name is ..? you know what, well thanks Vergil, you saved my life back there!" She said gently tracing her hand along his arm.

"No problem..." he said feeling her soft hand like it was toxic upon his system, his weakness to women, obvious in his eyes, and he was trying to resist.

"If you ever need a place to stay, you can stay with me?" she said taking her hands away from him, giving him a sincere earnest look in her eyes.

"How you know that I don't already have somewhere to stay?"

"Well your not round from here that's obvious, and even if you do, I bet you've just set up in some horrible motel"

"Its not that bad" Vergil laughed.

"Thought so, you come stay with me tonight yeah? I'm sorry with 'demons' running around, I'd rather have someone who can bloody protect me" she said with a fearful tone.

"Very well, I need to return to pay the guys at the motel, I'll be at yours at 8 PM, don't worry the demons won't do anything drastic till its dark, they probably don't want to reveal their cover as much, their probably just crapping themselves that I can see them"

"You know I get none of this right Mr Vergil?"

"Anyway whats your name ma'am ?"

"Helen" She smiled.

And so Vergil went back to the old motel under the name Mark Richborough, he had payed them, and when asked why he wasn't staying with them anymore he just said "I found somewhere more permanent" they smiled and they replied "Thats nice, but your always welcome here, Mr Richborough" the woman, trying to be a matriarchal figure for Vergil.

As Vergil, looked at the little note with the address of Helen's apartment, when he arrived and reached the large old brick monolith building block much like a building apartment block you would find in New York. he scanned it for demon activity with his prying eyes, he saw non, this one was OK. he then wondered why the hell he was going to a strange woman's apartment, in the middle of a demonspawn city, he sighed, wondering if he was doing this because she reminded him of Nevan and Hera, or whether he just wanted to screw her. He wished he had more control over himself, he constantly felt disgusted, disappointed with himself. He managed to gain a shred of dignity for a second, and completely obliterate all thoughts of lust from his mind. Thank god he thought to himself. He then knocked on the door and Helen was waiting for him, she smiled..

"Come in mister, I got a sofa bed sorted out for yourself, I get good tv up here trust me!"

"TV ?" Vergil said confused.

"Wow, your deep... you not had much time to watch television ?"

"Oh" Vergil said embarrassed "No.."

He noticed how much this woman looked more like Hera, then Nevan, Hera being the mother of his child, Nero. He wondered what would become of Nero, probably an abandoned orphan on the Isle of Fortuna. It made Vergil sad, and as he walked into the classy furnished apartment, with a soft vividly blue carpet and the kitchen with lots of trappings and doodads, the marble topping reflected the dimly lit rooms, the glass window large and let in a lot of the moonlight. He slumped onto the couch, and thought of his son.

**Chapter 2 still in progress...**


	3. Chapter 3 No News is Good News

Chapter 3 "No News is Good News"

"Come in mister, I got a sofa bed sorted out for yourself, I get good tv up here trust me!"

"TV ?" Vergil said confused.

"Wow, your deep... you not had much time to watch television ?"

"Oh" Vergil said embarrassed "No.."

"Take a seat Vergil!" she smiled "Don't ya feel shy!"

Vergil sitting down, was thinking of Vergil, looking at the dimly lit skyline out of the window. The plain red curtains not drawn he couldn't see much anyway. he sunk his head into the sofa, that was leather black and incredibly comfortable.

"What do you wan't for supper Vergil?"

"Oh its ok, you don't have to pay for my food"

"Shut up, I'm getting pizza do you want some ?"

Vergil laughed to himself, thinking about her insisting, and his brothers obsession with pizza, but there was nothing more he wanted right now than a good full meal and a great big shower. As Vergil stepped towards her bathroom he asked politely.

"Ma'am may I use your shower?"

"Sure thing Vergil just make sure you use the red towel!" She smiled.

As he stepped into the bathroom, he did as he needed. He stepped into the shower after placing his clothes neatly on the rack. He then put the water on warm, and waited for it to catch up; To what was indicated on the handle. The warm water enveloped him in a relaxing feeling as the steam fogged over the glass, like a white blanket covering it; much to Helen's behest as she tried to peak every time she walked past. He knew not how long he was in there, but he decided to get out, as Helen was sitting on the sofa. Sensing her prying eyes, Vergil thought it not attraction but: spying. He thought to himself to be very careful as he slowly put his clothes back on.

This time Helen being crafty was using a hand mirror, pretending to do her makeup. What she was actually doing ? taking that peek she so desired. She licked her lips and then closed the mirror and her eyes almost symbiotically. Vergil came out, still with his long blue coat on, feeling naked without it despite the pants and the shirt. He ambled towards Helen and quipped.

"Where do I sleep or am I going to lie on the rug as your guard dog?" He winked confirming that he was joking.

"The Sofa folds out, I'm just watching the news. I think there are lots of events like what just went on. But their well hidden..." she sighed no longer looking at Vergil eyes fixated on the TV.

Vergil slowly sat down beside her, raising his arms out to the side. Sighing as he lent his head back, Asking her what she thought was the latest case of demonic involvement. But as Vergil's eyes crossed to the ceiling, he felt himself falling asleep. The darkness encroaching his vision until a light slowly flickered in, pictures of his dream. like fading image stills; silhouettes; figures he could not quite capture in his mind.

What he saw was the fading images, of his blade ; and that of this city." Fire cleansing blood" it said and a figure moving his mouth; but Vergil could not remember the words that followed; the figures face; what it meant?...

He woke up to a old sheet on him, dusty and looked like it belonged to a child. It probably belonged to Helen and he took it off him placing it on the side of him on the couch. Looking around , he saw his Katana still on the coffee table and he picked it up by the hilt. Holding it; feeling its energy course through him as the light begun to rise up through the windows casting his shadow across the wall.

Helen walked in, looking at Vergil. Cradling his Katana, she concerned herself with whether the man she had taken in. Was a psychopath but then she thought, he couldn't be worse than the demons that stroll through the street.. or her ex boyfriend.

"So did you find anything on the TV ?"

"Yeah I find 3 kids mutilated in an old warehouse not far from here, at Giffard Street, the survivor claims it was a ghost called a Jinkikki, the unusual part was they had had their kidneys harvested and consumed apparently."

"Jinkikki hmmmm... odd name."

"I'm going to sort this out, do you have any salt for me to use ?"

"Yeah sure just on the shelf there, why?"

"If it is a ghost I'll need something to help ward it off"

"I thought we were fighting demons?"

"Irregardless, its likely in the employ of the demons, and I guess my job is to protect mankind." Vergil thought about what he said there and when he said it. "Anyway stay here Helen I'm off out, to sort this out. lock your door, and take some of this salt" he said putting it in a bag. "Place it by the windows and doorways in a line, it burns the flesh of evil spirits."

Vergil stepped out the door, and noticed Helen had locked it, he had decided to go to the stores, to see if he could buy more salt, he had quite a bit of money with him. He also decided to try his hand at theft see if he could get a car. Vergil stepped back onto the streets, for once it was a nice sunny and orange day with a seemingly healthy glow. But It was just a mask in Tenement City. He slowly walked down the streets, his coat still swaying in its usual manor, soaking in the sunlight. It felt good to be in the human world now, to be somewhat free from the demons.

He made his way to a general store. As he walked slowly through and took the attention and prying eyes of townspeople who looked at him oddly, he saw the other demon slayer Ryan, Vergil walked up to him.

"Sir, your that man at the sword shop are you not?"

"What sword shop ?" he said silently walking past, 6ft 3 with black hair and a scar across his face side to side diagonally right to left and pale blonde hair.

"Mr Ryan?"

"My name is Ryan Smith"

"Tell me whats going on ? This sword you got me ?" he said removing it from hiding summoning it to his left

"Not here... shush dammit... See me at my store" he whispered "It will appear again, and here is some rock salt your looking for, just don't reveal all of us you fool! now carry on walking like we haven't spoken"

After Vergil had got what he needed, He decided to go look round for a car, and memories begun flooding into his mind. He managed to steal one easy, childsplay he thought, he decided to make his way towards Mr Smiths shop.

"So Why the free sword? and how come this shop can disappear and reappear out of thin air ?"

"One, I know who you are Vergil, your a son of Sparda. That was the best weapon I had that I am willing to give away and I know you have the power to control it. Two I'm in hiding this is a meeting point for all slayers in this town." he sighed " I need to be careful and cover my ass, I Don't have quite as many powers as you do!"


	4. Chapter 4 The Mission

Chapter 4

The Mission

Vergil ambled towards Mr Smiths shop with Mr Smith taking strides that held an aura of professionalism, Vergil begun to realize this man wasn't all he was saying and likely was more powerful than he let on. Especially as Mr Smith begun to cut his hand and draw blood, he trickled blood on the wall and drew a beautiful sigil saying reveal. The shop slowly changed and dissolved from a normal antiques weapon shop to a strange temple of some form. It seemed holy, it was adorned in a fashion unknown to mankind. Its pillars curvy, its color gold ,white and red it looked very warm and welcoming, little channel ways of water went past as they walked through the door.

"Ave, Spardaeus Fillius" He said covering his hand with the other to prevent the further draw of blood. "What do you think my friend?"

Vergil uneasily observed his surroundings, worried where he was he had drew his Katana somewhat out of its hilt but not much.

"Do not worry my friend its time we initiate you, into our order. If your going to be round Tenement City, you need to have what we have to offer so to speak!"

"And what is it that you offer?" Vergil asked.

"You'll have to wait and see!" he replied. "Follow me"

Ryan lead Vergil through an archway, into a dark corridor. Where Vergil observed the red carpets led to a sort of holographic constellation, but It was not made by machinery, It appeared to be constructed by friendly spirits that watched over Vergil as they formed the constellation. Vergil pondered what it meant.

Mr Smith pointed at the constellation and it shifted and so did the room as its mechanical nature revealed itself, this room was contained inside a shifting sphere and shafts of light illuminated the center from different glass holes making some form of pattern.

"What Is this?" Vergil demanded from Smith "No more waiting, my curiosity has me concerned"

"Patience"

"Answer me now!" Vergil swung at Mr Smith with his Katana Mr Smith just took the thrust from his second attack after dodging and pulled the sword into himself, he did not even flinch.

"What are you?"

His eyes begun to glow golden orange. Honey tinged fiery brilliant gems, like his soul lit up. "I warn you Vergil, patience is a virtue. Please exhibit it my friend in one of the only holy places that has ever existed in this country and thats very few, we don't want our kind to spill the blood on the Sanctuaries of our Seraphic ancestors.

The room turned in on itself, the walls shifting round and turned into an endless black expanse, with just the corridor behind him the door almost a portal. Vergil gained a peircing headache, and a white light seered in his vision. He felt like he was waking up, he saw a light overhead and people standing over him, but his eyes closed again, then open. Like waking from a dream but getting stuck in it, Vergil begun to question this reality. Ryan Smith looked upon him and smirked, as he summoned his own sword placing it over his shoulder, he observed slowly as Vergil slowly regained his composure, standing tall. Vergil rustled his hair and turned to Smith.

Asking "Where am I ? what is this prison ? am I dreaming?" he said. Slowly walking away from Smith. Vergil sensed Smith was going to challenge him, the room changed into a colliseum again shifting now a marble maelstrom until the buildings took form from this astral sanctuary of sorts. Vergil drew his sword from Smith and took a ready stance.

Smith called, "Prove to me your power!"

They took their positions, the room devoid of air but seemingly a colliseum in an eternal darkness, the universal sprites dissapeared from the centre, and all that was there, was two men facing eachother across the room, staring down ready to combat. Smith's sword was huge, a zviehander size, Vergil laughed, thinking that he would fight like Dante. But as they drew positions Vergil saw that Ryan's stance was strong, and he held it in one hand like it was nothing, he was balanced at an 45 degree angle with his chevron hiltend sword and massive blade pointing behind him. The initial moves were devestating, Ryan pirroutted and swung the massive sword in a whirlwind fashion, Vergil blocked. But the impact behind the strike was devestating. Vergil replied swiftly moving fast and striking from all angles with the katana. But he managed to block each one by stepping back and changing his stance, he closed it up. Vergil tried again coming from above this time. Ryan thrust his zwviehander upwards and it broke his katana. Vergil fell behind Ryan and Ryan just turned. He walked up slowly and booted Vergil immensly hard in the face, now Ryan appeared more to Vergil like his father Sparda purple fire gouting around him and his eyes bright fiery amber again, but Vergil realised that this was his imagination. As the boot knocked him out, he begun to wake up again, the blinding seering pain of white light opening his eyes. Losing grip on reality? Falling asleep he didnt know ? He was left with the words.

"Find your brother! Thats your mission"

He awoke, still disorientated, Helen watched him from over a distance, as men in white masks were standing directly over him, Vergil more disorientated then ever he lashed out at one of the men almost hitting him. He was restrained and Vergil was in pain all over, it was the only reason he was successfully held down. He realised he was in a hospital of Tenement City. He sighed and then coughed, a bit of blood dripped from his almost white lips, as he felt cold and wet. He had no idea what happened. More questions more clifhangers, he thought to himself as he sighed once more, the doctors proclaimed him stable and Helen ran up to him and hugged him. He leant back and just closed his eyes a second falling back asleep this time without strange dream, without nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5 (In Progress)

Brothers like Father

Vergil, woke up in Helens house once again, Having achieved little he was angry with himself upon waking on her soft sofa. She was cooking dinner, it was the delectable smell of her cooking that woke him from his sleep. The day was growing dark and dull the orange glow of the sun fading to the horizon, and he had only been out for an hour. Vergil was curious what had happened, what he actually experienced.

"What happened Helen?" He croaked "I barely remember a thing?"

She replied uneasily "You were found in an old factory, not far from the warhouse where those kids were found dead, with a mutilated body next to you, the CCTV showed that the thing attacked you, and it tripped into the meat grinder, but the picture was too gravely to make out the person, and since they got minced and distorted the police cant tell what it is. But I have a feeling it was this monster you were hunting ?"

"Why? How do you know this?" Vergil enquired.

"I work... I work for the police, they were going to question you, I saw the body and it was disfigured. What was it a Jinkikki ?" she asked.

"Wait where is my Katana?" He said loudly with anxiety.

"I had to confiscate it hun, the police said the deadly weapon is involved in a murder investigation."

"I Need it back!" Vergil shouted.

"Hey hey, calm... I know how you can get it back, late tonight, also I think you should know... The police arrested a man who looks almost identical to you, their calling him a terrorist, He has white hair like yours but has it down."

"Dante?" he asked.

"Dante? look Vergil, I don't know who that is you'll have to tell me ?" She replied.


End file.
